Consuelo
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Magnus había buscado a Alec por media Alacante sin éxito, en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, no con sus padres dando vueltas por allí, pero en aquella tesitura necesitaba dar con él. *SPOILERS* Ciudad de Cristal -ONESHOT-


_Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

**Consuelo**

Magnus había buscado a Alec por media Alacante sin éxito, en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, no con sus padres dando vueltas por allí, pero en aquella tesitura necesitaba dar con él.

Había encontrado a Isabelle sentada en las escaleras de la Sala de los Acuerdos deshecha en un mar de lágrimas, con el maquillaje dibujándole líneas oscuras en las mejillas, jamás había visto a Isabelle Lightwood de aquel modo. Iba a preguntar pero no necesitó hacerlo.

«Max está muerto» había sollozado la muchacha, «Sebastian lo ha asesinado y yo... yo no he hecho nada por evitarlo.»

Magnus con sus dedos largos, blancos y delgados le había acariciado la mejilla en una suave muestra de afecto y apoyo, un subterráneo como él abrazando y consolando a una Nefilim en Idris habría causado demasiado revuelo y sólo conseguiría empeorar la situación, eso era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

«No sé dónde está Alec. Se ha ido hace horas. No le dejes solo» aquellas palabras le arañaron el alma, no supo decir qué era lo que atenazaba el corazón de Isabelle si la pérdida de Max o la huida de Alec. «Le encontraré» le dijo, le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de partir en busca de Alec.

¿Dónde más podía buscar? Era más que evidente que no estaba en la ciudad, las calles abarrotadas de Nefilim preparándose para combatir eran un caos, pero Magnus sabía que si se lo cruzase lo notaría. Había pensado en hacer un conjuro de rastreo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que perteneciese a Alec, nada que pudiese usar para dar con él, le dieron ganas de llorar por no haber pensado en pedirle algo a Isabelle.

Se encogió de hombros, lamentarse era un acto inútil, y continuó caminando hacia las afueras. Idris era hermosa de un modo inquietante. La arquitectura era preciosa pero el ambiente era falso e irreal, seguramente la causa era el resplandor mortecino de las Torres Demoníacas, la protección legendaria de Idris. Idris no le gustaba, nunca le había gustado, era un sitio aburrido.

Oteó los alrededores, buscar sin ton ni son tampoco era algo muy recomendable, tenía que ser más práctico. El relieve de los valles de Idris se extendían como en un paisaje impresionista, con su pasto verde y reluciente, su cielo azul y despejado... Unas ruinas despuntaban entre el verdor, Magnus frunció el ceño, no recordaba ningunas ruinas allí, claro que esa era la tercera vez que pisaba Alacante, creía recordar que allí estaba lo que los Nefilim denominaban El Gard. A sus oídos regresaron los rumores que corrían por la ciudad de la caída de El Gard, así que era cierto...

Magnus se encogió de hombros, por echar un vistazo no perdía nada, aunque no le parecía el sitio más apropiado para dar con Alec.

—Lightwoods —farfulló el brujo con desesperación.

Caminar por allí se le hacía sumamente extraño y, en parte, incómodo. Pero se obligó a continuar, le había dicho a Alec que lo suyo no funcionaría, lo había creído de verdad hasta que éste le había prometido presentarle a su familia si sobrevivían al ataque de los Iblis. Tenía que reconocer que con el paso de los años no había aprendido a huir de las relaciones tortuosas, aún cuando sabía que nunca acababan bien. Y la compleja situación de Alec lo convertía todo en algo difícil, por no hablar de que nunca miraba las cosas como debía.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire cuando llegó hasta las ruinas y lo soltó despacio mirando alrededor. Sus ojos dorados toparon con una silueta humana recortada contra la luz del sol, le reconoció al instante.

—Alexander —llamó el brujo, pero el muchacho no se movió ni un milímetro aunque le había oído perfectamente.

Alec mantenía la vista fija en la lejanía de espaldas al brujo. Era como una postal pensó Magnus, una postal triste de la que no puedes apartar la vista aunque te rompa el corazón, con la luz del sol dibujando un halo dorado alrededor de la ropa y el pelo negros del chico. Magnus caminó hasta él y se detuvo tan cerca que cada vez que tomaba aire su pecho rozaba la espalda de Alec.

—He hablado con Isabelle —musitó sin atreverse a tocarle.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? Lo de Max, quiero decir. —Su voz sonaba sorprendentemente entera.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo está Izzy?

Magnus se tragó el "sobrevivirá" que iba a pronunciar, no era la mejor expresión para ese momento.

—Mejor que tú, en mi opinión. —Los músculos de Alec se tensaron—. Necesitas hablar.

—No es hablar lo que necesito.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Normalmente sabía qué hacer en cada caso, la gente como Jace necesitaba gritar, hacer alguna locura, comportarse como un cavernícola y después desahogarse con la persona en quien confiaba, Isabelle necesitaba oír que no era su culpa y una caricia para sentirse mejor... pero Alec era un enigma en ese sentido.

—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti. —Silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo—. Alec, por favor...

—¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras mataban a mi hermano? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? —dijo en tono frío y carente de emociones, como un autómata—. ¿Por qué dejé a Isabelle y Max solos con Sebastian? ¿Qué había más importante que la vida de mi hermano?

—Protegías tu ciudad —contestó con rotundidad—. Cumplías con tu deber como Nefilim, aunque eso no lo haga más fácil. No tenías motivos para sospechar de Sebastian. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Alec.

—¿Y por qué me siento como si lo fuera?

—Porque eres una buena persona y quieres a tu hermano, a tu familia, a tus amigos.

—Magnus...

El brujo le rodeó los hombros con los brazos con firmeza y presionó su mejilla contra la pálida de Alec, el muchacho exhaló un suspiro cargado de pesar y apoyó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Magnus con suavidad.

—¿Por qué he podido salvarte a ti pero no a Max?

—Hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta.

Aquella pregunta dolía pero no podía culparle. Max era un niño que apenas había empezado a vivir además de su hermano y él no era más que un subterráneo con el que mantenía algo similar a una relación. Seguramente, en su lugar, él se habría preguntado lo mismo y hubiese albergado el mismo deseo secreto de que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

—Dime una —barbotó con brusquedad cosa que Magnus agradeció ya que era un avance, volvía a mostrar emociones.

—Mi aspecto, por ejemplo. —Alec se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarle a la cara—. A parte de mis ojos y de que no tengo ombligo no hay ningún otro rasgo que delate que no soy un humano normal y corriente, y actualmente ni eso, hay lentillas de gato en cualquier óptica o tienda de disfraces.

—No tienes un aspecto precisamente normal, con tanta purpurina y colorines. Por no hablar de las llamas azules que se te escapan de la punta de los dedos de vez en cuando. —Estiró los dedos y acarició el contorno de la oreja de Magnus.

Magnus sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Alec más relajado.

—Cuestión de gustos —declaró sentándose junto a Alec sobre el muro derruido de El Gard. Cada uno por un lado diferente con solo sus hombros rozándose—. Hay quien me considera fascinante.

—¿Fascinante? —inquirió con humor.

—Pues sí —replicó con un toque de orgullo.

—A Max... le habrías gustado mucho —murmuró agachando la cabeza, los mechones de pelo negro le taparon los ojos—. Se había aficionado a los cómic manga, tienes pinta de dibujo manga...

Alec se movió para abrazarle, en aquella posición era algo complicado por lo que Magnus tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su sentido felino del equilibrio y girarse un poco para evitar caer al suelo y poder corresponder a aquel gesto. Le acarició la espalda suavemente, Alec con la cara enterrada en su pecho tembló entre sus brazos y Magnus supo que lloraba aunque lo hiciera en silencio. «Los Nefilim no lloran» pronunció una voz venida del pasado en su cabeza, la voz de otro Lightwood de ciento treinta años atrás, «los Nefilim sois demasiado obstinados y estúpidos para reconocer que lo hacéis» le contestó Magnus a aquella voz.

—No pasa nada, Alexander —susurró—, todo está bien.

El muchacho asintió sin decir nada y se dejó mimar por aquel hombre de aspecto excéntrico, rasgos asiáticos y ojos de gato que siempre sabía como hacerle sentir mejor, y que había cambiado su vida de un modo tan íntimo.

—Te quiero Magnus —pronunció antes de poder pensar en lo que decía, pero una vez dicho ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Me quieres? —le devolvió la pregunta que le había hecho mientras luchaban contra los demonios Iblis en la plaza de la Cisterna.

Alec asintió. Roto por la pérdida de su hermano y por alegrarse de haber salvado la vida de Magnus, por haber deseado que le besara mientras aquel monstruo de Sebastian asesinaba a su hermanito. ¿En qué clase de monstruo le convertía el sentirse feliz por estar junto a Magnus? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Sollozó sin poder contener más lo que sentía. Si los Nefilim no podían llorar le daba igual, los cazadores de sombras tampoco eran homosexuales y él lo era, tampoco se enamoraban de subterráneos, así que lloraría y se dejaría consolar por un brujo de ochocientos años con el que se había acostado una docena de veces y al que acaba de descubrir que amaba con locura.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Cuando leí Ciudad de Cristal recuerdo que pensé que faltaba una escena entre Magnus y Alec, que por más que Magnus se mantenga al margen teniendo a Maryse y Robert Ligthwood por allí, debería de haber ido a consolar a su Alec tras la pérdida de Max. Así que esta es mi versión de esa escena inexistente.  
>Espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo.<em>


End file.
